


The Struggle Of Being Pure at Heart

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: The Struggle of Being Pure at Heart [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When professors, colleagues, and sometimes-lovers Hannibal Lector and Bedelia Du Maurier learn that they share a protegee in Alana Bloom, their next step is obvious to both- seduce her.





	

 

The second week of September brought as many students to the halls of St. Augustine University as the season brought leaves to the ground. The university was a little world unto itself, brick buildings and cobblestone paths lined with trees that only stopped at the blue sky.

  
  


A sky, Dr. Hannibal Lecter mused, the same color of the eyes of one Alana Bloom. Miss Bloom's second year of psychology classes has just begun, and Hannibal had put a word in with the dean, requesting that she be placed in his tutelage. He could be her advisory and she, his protegee. It would be perfect.

  
  


There was a knock on his door, three sharp strikes that could only belong to one person. Hannibal smiled, closing his eyes as he called for the knocker to enter. Spinning the chair to face forward, he inhaled the familiar scent of musky rose. It was the scent that clung to his sheets.

  
  


“Dr. Lecter,” she said, “I've come to discuss Alana Bloom.”

  
  


He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the same shade of blue, but this time, he was looking into the eyes of Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“We have yet to decide what to do about her,” Bedelia pointed out, hours later.

  
  


Hannibal trailed a finger tip along her bare shoulder, tracing from the curve of her collar bone down to her wrist. Bedelia watched him in their post coital haze.

  
  


“We could,” he suggested, “Let her decide.”

  
  


“She may choose incorrectly,” this was punctuated by a sharp intake of breath as Hannibal's fingertips followed the dip of her waist then moved up her spine.

  
  


“You mean she may choose me,” Hannibal said and Bedelia stretched out, arms under the pillow as she sprawled in his bed.

  
  


“Hmph,” was the reply he received.

  
  


Then, a moment later, “Although, I may have to turn her over to you. Such a pretty thing, but she seems to become occasionally distracted by that Will Graham. It may turn into an issue.”

  
  


“That's easily taken care of,” Hannibal said, “We could ask her to join us. You said yourself that she is attractive, and it would definitely add an interesting twist to our dalliance,as it were. ”

  
  


“You're not serious,” Bedelia lifted her head to regard him, one eyebrow raised. On her, it was the equivalent of a double take.

  
  


“I'm as serious as I always am,”

  
  


“You realize if she finds offense in the offer it could jeopardize both of our careers.”

  
  


“Yet it would be our word against hers.”

  
  


“Indeed.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Alana Bloom shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets, the crispness of the air causing her to walk faster. Behind her was the coffee shop where she'd met fellow student Will Graham. It wasn't a date, or maybe it was, she wasn't sure.

  
  


“Would you like to meet for coffee?” Will had asked, and she hadn't asked for clarification.

  
  


Alana liked Will well enough, he was almost as nice to talk to as he was to look at, but she often felt like a shiny piece of glass when she was with him. He saw her, but not quite.

  
  


In front of her was T. Harris Hall, and Alana dispelled all thoughts of Will as she climbed the steps. Dr. Lecter had said he wanted to speak with her. Dr. Lecter, Alana mused, did not look at her like Will did. No, under his gaze she felt like the apple someone left on his desk.

  
  


“Miss Bloom,” Dr. Lecter said as she approached his office. He was unlocking the door.

  
  


“You wanted to see me?” Alana asked smiling and unconsciously smoothing her skirt.

  
  


“Yes,” he pulled an envelope from his jacket, “I'd like to cordially invite you to dinner tonight.”

  
  


“Dinner? I'm not sure...” Alana trailed off, leaving her worries of the invitation's appropriateness hanging in the air.

  
  


“That is, of course, unless you already have plans,” he added.

  
  


“No, no I'm free,” she frowned.

  
  


“You needn't worry,” a husky voice said from her other side, “I will be in attendance as well.”

  
  


“I don't know, she might worry about that,” Dr. Lecter said to Dr. Du Maurier, “You can be quite fearsome on occasion.”

  
  


Dr. Du Maurier waved him off, “Nonsense, I'm always on my best behavior.”

  
  


“Is that what you call it? I think the Maitre d' of Les Apotres de Pigalle would disagree.”

  
  


Watching the exchange, Alana now understood why her roommate Freddie often speculated if the two psychology professors were having an affair.

  
  


“Yes,” her smile returned as she opened the invitation, hand written in fancy parchment, “I'd love to join you both for dinner.”

  
  


“Marvelous,” Dr. Lecter said with a grin.

  
  


“Is there anything I can bring?” Alana asked.

  
  


“Just your appetite,” said Dr. Du Maurier smiling as well as she brushed close to Alana, returning to her office.

  
  


Outside again, the smell of roses and parchment lingered as Alana walked. Or that her smile also lingered.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“What do you think, a Merlot? Or a Cabernet Sauvignon with dinner?” Hannibal called from the kitchen, as Bedelia placed plates on his dining room table. Her lips twitched at the question. Pairing wine with a meal could completely change the course of it, for better or worse.

  
  


And Bedelia knew that they would need the perfect selection for the seduction of Alana Bloom.

  
  


“A Cabernet Sauvignon would go nicely,” she replied, “Don't you have a bottle of Chateau Lafite?”

  
  


“I believe I do,” he said as the door bell rang, “I'll get the door if you'll fetch the wine.”

  
  


The slight chill of Hannibal's wine storage room only served to add to the excitement pulsing through Bedelia's veins. She could hear the murmur Hannibal's and Alana's voices through the walls.

  
  


Although she had had only a the occasional opportunity to observe Alana Bloom alone, the young woman's papers and opinions in class had lead her to one conclusion; she was pure of heart. Not purity of a religious sense or that of naiveté, but the kind of girl who'd nurse a wounded bird back to heath.

  
  


Bedelia would rather put small injured things out of their misery- but that was a discussion for another time.

  
  


“Miss Bloom,” she smiled a little half smile as she reentered the dinning room with the bottle of wine, “It's a pleasure that you could join us.”

  
  


“I'm happy to be here, and please Dr. Du Maurier, call me Alana,” Alana replied.

  
  


Hannibal pulled out a chair, and the dark haired woman sat.

  
  


“Then please call me Bedelia,” she said, leaning close to set the bottle on the table. For one lingering moment, they locked eyes, and Bedelia could see a slight flush rise in Alana's cheeks.

  
  


Oh yes, seducing this one would be most enjoyable.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“We actually had a hidden motive to inviting you tonight,” Hannibal told Alana once they had started eating.

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


“As you're aware, soon students will be assigned their advisers,” said Bedelia.

  
  


Alana nodded and Hannibal continued, “It came as a surprise to Bedelia and I when we were informed by Dean Chilton that we had both requested to be your adviser.”

  
  


“I'm flattered,” Alana said.

  
  


“It seems that we both want you,” Hannibal replied, eyes briefly flicking to Bedelia before settling yet again on Alana.

  
  


“Indeed,” Bedelia agreed, taking a sip of wine, “The decision is, of course, up to you, and do take some time to weight your options.”

  
  


“I don't know what to say,” admitted Alana.

  
  


“Then don't say anything at all,” Hannibal said, “Let us simply enjoy the meal.”

  
  


“That sounds like a very good plan Dr. Lecter- I mean, Hannibal,” Alana corrected herself, and the three took to their meal, keeping the conversation light, clever, and easy.

  
  


“This is a lovely piano,” Alana said, tracing the edge, “Do you play?”

  
  


Dinner had been concluded, and new wine was being poured. When Hannibal had suggested that they adjoin to the sitting room, Bedelia had taken Alana's arm, leading her away.

  
  


“That I do,” Hannibal replied, refilling Bedelia's glass before moving to join Alana by the piano.

  
  


“Do you play Alana?” asked Bedelia.

  
  


“Oh no, but I wanted to learn when I was a kid.”

  
  


Hannibal lifted the piano's fallboard, sitting, “I can show you, if you'd like.”

  
  


“I would!” Alana grinned as she sat down next to him on the bench, “And I already know you're an excellent teacher.”

  
  


Bedelia hovered close, but not too close, watching as Hannibal carefully arranged Alana's hands, guiding her to sit up straight. They leaned into each other as Hannibal instructed Alana how to play a simple few notes. Then, he began to play a slow, romantic melody.

  
  


Alana joined in on the few notes she knew before glancing up. Her eyes met Bedelia's unwavering gaze and Bedelia gave a slight, approving nod, enjoying the sight of Alana's growing flush.

  
  


But soon, Alana was lost to the music, transfixed by Hannibal. Bedelia moved away from the piano, taking a seat on the settee, watching the scene play out. As the song came to a close, Hannibal leaned closer to Alana. For a moment, the room was still, then Alana pulled away, standing.

  
  


“Thank you for teaching me,” Alana faltered, “Hannibal.”

  
  


“Would you play us lovely?” Bedelia asked, locking eyes with her lover, “Come sit with me Alana.”

  
  


Hannibal inclined his head to Bedelia's request, and began to play. Alana sat at the opposite end of the settee. Bedelia moved closer, touching Alana's forearm then forehead as concern creased her brow.

  
  


“Are you alright, Alana? You look a bit flush,” she said.

  
  


“I'm fine, thank you,” Alana pulled Bedelia's hand from her forehead, and held it in her lap, “It's just the wine I suppose.”

  
  


Bedelia laced her fingers together with Alana's, leaning back with the appearance of relaxation and enjoyment of the music but, in reality, she was hyper aware of every movement the other women made. Bedelia gently stoked Alana's thumb with her own.

  
  


The soft serenade floated through the room. In combination with the wine and late hour, Alana felt herself lulled, settling into the couch beside her professor. Bedelia's hands were warm, and Alana found it easy to move closer.

  
  


Shifting ever so slightly, Bedelia reached up with her free hand, tucking a piece of dark hair behind Alana's ear. Alana turned to look at her and Bedelia took her chance.

  
  


Close the gap between them, Bedelia kissed Alana's wine-stained lips. Surprised, Alana froze. But as Bedelia pulled away, Alana leaned in, kissing her anew.

  
  


Bedelia wasted no time deepening the kiss, hands in Alana's hair. She moved her mouth along Alana's jawline, greedy kisses smearing lipstick on her skin. They were so caught up in each other, that Alana didn't hear the song stop, or the footsteps towards the settee.

  
  


Her hair was brushed aside and large, warm hands spanned Alana's waist as Hannibal joined them. Bedelia kissed Alana's mouth yet again as Hannibal nuzzled the curve of her neck, inhaling.

  
  


“Wha-?” Alana gasped.

  
  


“Hannibal wasn't only speaking academically when he said we both want you,” Bedelia breathed.

  
  


“We hoped,” Hannibal added, “That you'd like to join our little dalliance.”

  
  


Alana turned her head to look at him, chest heaving. She didn't speak, but didn't pull away as Hannibal leaned in to kiss her. Bedelia kissed Alana's exposed throat.

  
  


“Do you want to come up stairs Alana?” Bedelia said.

  
  


“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Heart racing, Alana allowed herself to be lead up the dark staircase, through the hall, and into Hannibal's bedroom. She'd never considered doing anything like this before, not with two.

  
  


As Hannibal turned on the light to his bedroom, Bedelia dropped Alana's hand, kicking off her heels. Then, inches shorter, she turned her attention back to Alana. They locked eyes, and Alana felt- like she often did during lectures- that Bedelia could see straight into her soul.

  
  


Bedelia untied the tie at Alana's hip, opening her dress. She ran her hands across Alana's side, fingers hooking into the waistband of her underwear and nylons. Hannibal pulled the dress from Alana's shoulders, discarding it to the side, and Bedelia tugged her undergarments down. Shoes, bra, and what was left tangled at her ankles went next.

  
  


“This doesn't feel fair,” Alana half laughed, “You're both over dressed.”

  
  


Bedelia was kissing Alana's throat, Hannibal caressing her skin. His hands tracked from teasing her breasts, to cupping her ass, but Alana's knees nearly buckled when his fingers traveled between her legs.

  
  


“Perhaps it's time you moved to the bed,” Bedelia chuckled.

  
  


“Maybe you should be the next person to lose your underthings Dr. Du Maurier,” Hannibal said as Alana sat on the edge of his bed, drawing her knees up to hug to her chest.

  
  


“No, no, lay back,” Bedelia instructed Alana, ignoring Hannibal aside from a raised eyebrow in his direction.

  
  


Once she laid back on the bed, Bedelia took one of Alana's hands guiding her to use two fingers to spread her own slick folds. Alana's breath hitched.

  
  


Kissing her cheek, Bedelia said, “Stay like that now.”

  
  


Exposed and flushed, Alana tilted her head to one side, watching Hannibal and Bedelia. He towered over her, cradling her face in both hands as he kissed her before unzipping her dress. The black velvet hit the floor with a whisper, pooling at her feet.

  
  


Bedelia undid Hannibal's tie as he tossed his jacket aside. Between the two of them, then made quick work of his shoes, shirt, trousers. Alana watched as Bedelia's hands trailed down Hannibal's bare chest, fingernails scraping as he caught her waist, pulling her small body flush against his.

  
  


After a lingering kiss, they parted to quickly discard the rest of their clothes. Alana bit her lip, trying to regulate her breathing as the professors joined her on the bed.

  
  


“Hello,” Alana breathed.

  
  


Hannibal smiled, “Hello,” he then took Alana's hand a sucked her fingers clean.

  
  


“Comfortable?” Bedelia asked, curling against Alana's side.

  
  


Bedelia's touch was feather-light as she traced intricate patterns on Alana's stomach. Slowly she moved up, fingertips circling her nipples, watching them become firm in the low light.

  
  


“Y-yeah,” Alana's breath hitched as she felt Hannibal's hand travel low across her body.

  
  


His fingers ran along the sharp jut of her hip bone, lower, lower, lower, between her already spread legs. Bedelia nuzzled Alana's neck. Hannibal slowly outlined Alana's clit gathering moisture.

  
  


“She's so wet for us my dear,” Hannibal said to Bedelia, who hummed against Alana's neck, her own hands moving across Alana's body.

  
  


Leaning over to kiss Alana, Hannibal slid a singer finger inside her. She gasped into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he began to stroke her inner walls, adding a second digit as Bedelia began to circle Alana's most sensitive bundle of nerves.

  
  


Alana's hands twisted in the sheets. Her body arched as heat pooled in her stomach, orgasm building. It felt as if Bedelia and Hannibal's hands, mouths, bodies were everywhere, all at once. Her breath grew shallow, then, body tensing with a cry of pleasure, Alana climaxed.

  
  


As she slumped back onto the bed, Alana felt Hannibal press a kiss to her temple, then he asked, “How was that?”

  
  


“Mmmm,” Alana signed, feeling sated.

  
  


After a moment, she opened her eyes, “But what about you two?”

  
  


“Roll over onto your stomach,” Bedelia instructed, “And rise to your hands and knees, please.”

  
  


The bed shifted, moving as it's three occupants moved. Alana onto her hands and knees, Bedelia sat in front of her on the pillows, and Hannibal behind them. It was obvious to Alana that they had a plan, and she shivered in anticipation.

  
  


Alana leaned forward on slightly shaky arms, gently kissing the place where Bedelia's neck met shoulder. Bedelia sighed, running her hands through Alana's hair. Slowly, Bedelia guided Alana lower, between her legs. Alana kissed her breasts, her navel, the curve of her hip, before kissing her hot center.

  
  


There was the sound of a tearing condom wrapper and a dip in the bed behind Alana. Warm hands encompassed her waist, tugging her ass higher in the air as Hannibal positioned himself. With a single, slow thrust, he filled her.

  
  


Alana moaned. She ran her tongue from Bedelia's entrance to clit, where she began to use her mouth to suck and lap. Bedelia's head tilted back with pleasure.

  
  


Smiling at the sight of them, Hannibal found a steady pace, filling Alana with each thrust. Already aroused from earlier, Alana came much faster this time, limbs shaking as she orgasmed for the second time.

  
  


Bedelia's breathe came in short gasps, giving way to moans as Alana's mouth made quick work. Tugging at the brunette's hair, she urged her on, feeling herself grow closer to the edge. Then suddenly, she trembled, the world flashing white behind her eyes as Bedelia reached the peak of her pleasure.

  
  


Hannibal grunted, reaching his climax at nearly the same time his college did. With a sigh, he collapsed onto the bed beside the women.

  
  


Alana shut her eyes, exhausted. There was rustling on either side of her, and a kiss pressed to her temple, and then she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning sun felt warm across her brow, as did the arm wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes, Alana tried to place her unfamiliar surroundings for a moment before remembering- Drs Lecter and Du Maurier, Hannibal and Bedelia- the night came rushing back to her.

  
  


But on one side the bed was empty. Raising up slightly and turning to look, Alana saw the soft fan of blonde hair on the pillow beside her. That's when the door opened.

  
  


“Good morning,” Hannibal said quietly, entering with a tray.

  
  


He handed her a cup of coffee, “Sleep well?”

  
  


“Yeah- yes,” Alana smiled softly, pulling the sheet up to her chest.

  
  


Hannibal made his way to the over side of the bed, stooping to carefully kiss Bedelia's temple after setting another cup of coffee by the bedside.

  
  


“She must like you,” He told Alana, “She's not usually this snugly.”

  
  


“And good morning to you too,” Bedelia yawned, as Hannibal took his place on the other side. She glanced at him, “Would you like to ask her or shall I?”

  
  


“I can,” Hannibal replied, “Alana, Dr. Du Maurier and I spoke after you fell asleep, and we'd like to extend an invitation for you to join us on a more regular basis.”

  
  


“We both enjoyed your involvement last night, but it is, of course, your decision,” Bedelia added.

  
  


Alana glanced from one to the other, heartbeat quickening, “I think I'd like that.”

 


End file.
